El Guerrero Interior
by arcangel91
Summary: Esta era una historia que escribi hace algun tiempo, y que decidi cambiar un poco, espero les guste: Arthur y Lucas son grandes amigos que se ven envueltos en un gran problema que los llevara a ambos a dar lo mejor de si. "Epilogo"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Esta es mi primera historia, fue hace algún tiempo que la había escrito pero fue de un solo capitulo y además demasiado larga por lo que decidí dividirla en capítulos más cortos. **

**No tengo más que decir que espero que disfruten de mi historia, y pedirles que si tienen alguna corrección o critica constructiva que hacerme por favor háganmela, después de todo soy nuevo y los consejos son muy útiles.**

* * *

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo I**

**La Historia De Dos Amigos**

El sol se levantaba por el Este dando la bienvenida al amanecer en un espeso bosque de la región Hoenn. La figura particular de un extraño pokemon de color azul oscuro y negro resaltaba entre la espesura, la apariencia del raro individuo era como la de un humano solo que un poco mas pequeño, en la parta posterior de cada una de sus manos poseía una especie de pincho al igual que otro en el pecho, sus orejas eran grandes y rectas además que su rostro parecía como si estuviese cubierto por un antifaz negro que resaltaba sus ojos amarrillos, por alguna razón cargaba en su espalda una mochila, algo muy extraño para un pokemon. El ser bípedo caminaba tranquilo por el bosque hasta que se topo con cierto árbol y levantando la mirada, comenzó a buscar entre las ramas hasta que encontró lo (o mejor dicho a quien) buscaba.

En una de las ramas más gruesas se encontraba dormido un Kirlia. El pequeño pokemon tenía el cabello verde y la piel de su rostro era completamente blanca, el color de sus ojos no se distinguía porque aun estaba dormido, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus delgados brazos. Lo demás de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de piel tan blanca como su rostro la cual se abría formando una especie de falda, sus delgadas piernas eran del mismo tono de verde que su cabello.

"¡Arthur, Despierta!" Grito el pokemon azul al otro que aun dormía, sin embargo el Kirlia hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y continuo durmiendo. Al ver que sus palabras no lograron el cometido frunció el ceño intentando buscar una mejor forma, pero al no ocurrírsele nada decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

La palma del extraño pokemon comenzó a brillar mientras la utilizaba para dar un fuerte golpe al árbol haciéndolo temblar.

El Kirlia despertó de golpe al sentir como la rama en la que se encontraba comenzó a tambalearse frenéticamente asiéndole caer de la misma, afortunadamente logro concentrarse a tiempo para usar Tele transporte, pero aun así, termino sobre su espalda en el suelo y con un dolor leve.

"Al fin despiertas" Dijo el pokemon azul mientras reía.

"Muy gracioso" Contesto enojado el Kirlia, "¿No pudiste pensar en una mejor forma de despertarme?" Prosiguió el pequeño pokemon psíquico mirando a su amigo con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

"Oh vamos, cálmate, solo fue una pequeña broma" Volvió a hablar el pokemon azul pero aun con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. "Además tenemos que ir a buscar algo de comer, las bayas no se encuentran solas" dijo nuevamente el raro pokemon.

"Tu y tu estomago" Suspiro en la derrota. "Al menos me hubieras dejado dormir un poco mas Lucas" Dijo nuevamente el Kirlia mientras se ponía de pie.

"Vamos, no seas holgazán, has tenido suficiente tiempo para dormir" Dijo Lucas con una sonrisa.

* * *

Arthur y Lucas eran grandes amigos, se conocieron cuando solo eran un Ralts y un Riolu en una fiesta de despedida en la que ellos eran un regalo para un joven llamado Antonio de la región Sinnoh que quería iniciar su viaje pokemon aun cuando ya era muy mayor para hacerlo, pero sus padres no querían desanimarlo así que cada uno busco un pokemon para darle a su hijo. Su madre consiguió a Lucas, y Arthur fue un regalo de parte de su padre. Ambos amigos aun se acuerdan de la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su entrenador mientras los nombraba, sus ojos no ocultaban las ansias de salir en busca de la aventura al lado de sus nuevos compañeros. Al terminar la fiesta su entrenador se despidió de sus padres y amigos mientras colocaba a Arthur y Lucas en sus respectivas pokeball, pero raramente estaban dentro de ellas porque su entrenador prefería caminar al lado de ellos. Ambos amigos aun recordaban el viaje al lado de su entrenador, un periodo de su vida lleno de aventuras, victorias y derrotas. Pero lamentablemente no duro más de unos tres años.

Un día su entrenador recibió una llamada de un familiar que vivía en Hoenn diciendo que si le interesaba le podía conseguir un trabajo en una de las compañías más importantes de esa región. Antonio lo pensó por mucho tiempo, era una gran oportunidad para él, pero dudaba al recordar que ya solo estaba a dos medallas de llegar a la Liga Pokemon, reto que no era imposible considerando que aunque solo tenia dos pokemon estos acababan de evolucionar en un Kirlia y un Lucario, pero el hecho de solo contar con dos pokemon fue lo que lo hizo tomar una decisión aun cuando no le agradaba. Aunque ganara sus ocho medallas era incapaz de poder competir en batallas que constan de seis pokemon no solo dos, además del hecho que ya tenia veinte años tenia que pensar en su futuro, por lo que decidió aceptar la propuesta de su familiar aun cuando eso significara abandonar su sueño de la niñez.

Arthur y Lucas partieron junto a su entrenador, no querían dejarlo solo, sino permanecer siempre a su lado. Se instalaron en la ciudad que le indicaron a Antonio, una ciudad llamada "Ciudad Férrica" donde se encontraba la compañía. Con el tiempo Antonio se dio cuenta que pasaba muy poco en su casa y no le gustaba la idea de ver a sus dos amigos siempre aburridos en su casa, aunque había una escuela para entrenadores primerizos en esa ciudad con pokemon con los cueles ellos podían interactuar, a Lucas y Arthur no les gustaba estar en cerca de ella, Lucas había atraído la fascinación de casi todos los niños del lugar, incluso en una ocasión un niño que pertenecía a la escuela se encontraba tan fascinado con Lucas que le lanzo una pokeball dándole fuertemente en la cabeza, esto solo le provoco al pobre pokemon aura una fuerte jaqueca. Los amigos no podían salir de casa sin que algún niño "inocente" intentara capturar al pobre Lucas.

Un día visitaron una floristería que quedaba a afueras de la ciudad y conocieron a una joven que trabajaba ahí, ella extrañamente no se sorprendió al ver a Lucas como la mayoría lo hacia, en cambio lo hizo por Arthur. Ella le conto a Antonio que en un bosque entre Ciudad Petalia y Pueblo Escaso vivía un pequeño clan conformado por toda la línea evolutiva de Ralts y que conocía a muy pocas personas que tuvieran uno. Antonio se sorprendió, asta el momento no tenia conocimiento que la especie de Arthur también existía en esa región, pero aun así no le prestó mucha atención a esa información.

Antonio tenía cada día más problemas, no podía pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa con sus amigos sin que fuera interrumpido por algún niño escabulléndose en ella con el fin de convencer a Lucas para que fuera su pokemon, cosa que ya era muy tediosa para los tres amigos, los niños no podían entender que Lucas no quería tener un nuevo entrenador. Pensó en mandar a sus Pokemon con sus padres pero Lucas y Arthur se negaban a estar tan lejos de su entrenador y amigo. Esto llevo a Antonio a tomar una dura decisión. Recordando lo que le dijo Ana (la chica que conoció en la floristería) sobre el clan pokemon conformado por la misma especie de Arthur, pensó seriamente en liberar a sus amigos con la esperanza que pudieran formar parte de ese clan tan escondido que casi nadie tenia conocimiento sobre el. Al Principio la idea no fue del agrado de sus pokemon pero después de pensarlo los tres decidieron que seria lo mejor, Antonio podría ocuparse de su trabajo sin preocuparse de que sus amigos estuvieran todo el día encerrados en su casa, además Arthur y Lucas podrían estar tranquilos sin que fueran sorprendidos por algún niño intentando inútilmente de capturar al Lucario, y también Antonio prometió visitarlos siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente visitaron a Ana, cuando ella escucho los problemas que tenían decidió ayudarlos. Ana viajaba mucho a ese bosque en búsqueda de nuevas flores silvestres y hiervas medicinales para su abuela que tenia un herbolario en la ciudad, debido a sus constantes viajes a ese bosque había ganado la confianza del clan, incluso les dijo que una pequeña Kirlia le ayudaba siempre que llegaba.

Partieron al día siguiente junto a Ana aprovechando que era sábado y Antonio no tenía que trabajar. El viaje fue rápido gracias al nuevo ferrocarril que conectaba a Ciudad Ferrica y Ciudad Petalia, por lo que estaban en el bosque mucho antes del medio día. Antonio, Arthur y Lucas se dieron cuenta del porque casi nadie conocía acerca de ese clan de pokemon, Ana los llevo a un punto tan apartado del camino principal que a lo mejor la mayoría de los entrenadores nunca habían siquiera pensado en llegar hasta ahí. Cuando llegaron a cierto punto Lucas sintió que algo o alguien se acercaba, Arthur también pudo sentirlo pero no tan fuertemente como su amigo, sin embargo ambos vieron que lo que sentían era a una joven Kirlia que a diferencia de Arthur se le notaba que era una mujer. La pokemon Psíquica corrió asía Ana para abrasarla lo que hizo comprender a los demás que era la Kirlia de la que ella les hablo antes de salir. Ana le conto a su pequeña amiga Mary (como llamaba a la Kirlia) sobre el problema de Antonio y sus pokemon, la joven Kirlia entendió y se dirigió asía Arthur y Lucas con una gran sonrisa y asiéndoles una seña para que la siguieran. Antonio quería ir pero Ana lo detuvo diciéndole que ellos tenían que ir solos, por lo que ambos humanos tuvieron que quedarse esperando que todo saliera bien. Cuando Arthur y Lucas llegaron con el clan de Mary vieron que no era muy grande, había muchos Ralts, así como algunos Kirlias y muy pocos Gardevoirs de los cuales la mayoría eran mujeres. Ambos amigos siguieron a Mary asía el lugar donde se encontraba el Gardevoir mas anciano y líder del clan. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un muy viejo Gardevoir macho que miraba con reojo a ambos pero en especial a Lucas. Después de hablar con el y explicarle su situación el anciano se reunió con otros Gardevoir para decidir que hacer, al parecer no tenían ningún inconveniente con recibir a Arthur pero dudan mucho de hacer lo mismo con Lucas un pokemon que nunca habían visto, pero al final Mary los convenció de recibir a ambos por lo que Arthur y Lucas siempre estuvieron en deuda con ella.

Antonio se sentía muy angustiado pensando si todo marchaba bien, sabía que Arthur no tendría problemas pero no estaba seguro de como le iría a Lucas. Al poco tiempo vio como sus amigos aparecían entre la maleza acompañados por Mary y se alegro al saber que ambos fueron aceptados aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía triste por tener que estar lejos de ellos, sentimiento que también era compartido por sus dos amigos pokemon.

Después de las despedidas Antonio ayudo a Ana con unas hierbas que ella quería llevar a su abuela, pero no se fue sin antes prometer nuevamente a sus amigos que los visitaría siempre que pudiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo II**

**En Busca de Bayas**

"¿Ya traes la mochila que te dio Antonio?" Pregunto Arthur.

Antonio permaneció fiel a su promesa de visitarlos, mayor mente lo hacia los sábados y domingos siempre acompañado por Ana a quien le gustaba visitar a su pequeña amiga Mary. En una de sus visitas les dio como regalo una mochila pensando que les seria muy útil, y no estuvo nada equivocado, la mochila les ayudo mucho para guardar bayas y todo tipo de cosas que encontraban por el bosque.

"Siempre la tengo con migo" Le contesto el Lucario mostrando la mochila que tenia en su espalda, Arthur vio como un bulto se movió dentro de ella pero no le presto mayor atención.

"Entonces creo que ya podemos irnos" Prosiguió Arthur mientras estiraba los brazos para acabar con el poco sueño que aun tenia.

"¡Al fin, vamos que se hace tarde!" Lucas comenzó a caminar mientras Arthur le seguía, pero de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados.

"¿Qué sucede, pensé que tenias prisa?"

Las orejas de Lucas comenzaron a moverse repentinamente en señal de que escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, pero reconoció en seguida de quien eran los pasos que escuchaba, por lo una sonrisa burlona comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

"Creo que tu "novia" se esta acercado" Le dijo Lucas a Arthur.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia!" contesto rápidamente el pequeño Kirlia, pero un poco de rubor comenzó a mostrarse en sus mejillas lo cual no paso desapercibido por Lucas.

"Esa mentira no te la crees ni tu mismo" Hablo nuevamente Lucas señalando el rubor en la cara de Arthur.

"Buenos días" La voz de Mary hizo que ambos amigos se dieran la vuelta para ver a la pequeña Kirlia que los saludaba amablemente.

Ellos la llamaban por el mismo nombre que le dio Ana, esto le gustaba, la hacia sentir diferente de otros Kirlias, ellos tres eran los únicos pokemon miembros del clan que poseían nombres propios. Desde que ella les ayudo a formar parte del clan, ambos buscaban la forma de pagarle lo que ella había hecho por ellos, poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos. Sin embargo Lucas creía que Arthur la quería mucho mas que como una simple amiga aunque lo negara.

"Oh, Mary, buenos días" Le contesto el saludo Arthur componiendo rápidamente su postura, Lucas se limito a un simple saludo con la mano y una sonrisa. "¿Vienes para acompañarnos a buscar bayas?" Continúo hablando Arthur recordando que a Mary le gustaba ir con ellos en la búsqueda de bayas al bosque.

Mary asintió con una sonrisa antes de hablar "Si Arthur, pero también tengo una petición para ustedes de parte de mi mamá"

"Claro Mary solo pídenoslo" Arthur la animó con una sonrisa.

"Pues verán…" Comenzó Mary intentando recordar lo que su madre le digo mas temprano antes de dirigirse a ver a sus amigos. "Mi hermanito ha estado un poco enfermo últimamente, no es nada grave, pero mi mamá quería saber si ustedes me podrían ayudar a encontrar unas Bayas Aranja porque son las favoritas de mi hermanito y eso le alegraría el día".

El hermanito de Mary es un pequeño Ralts al que le gusta pasar tiempo con Arthur y Lucas, incluso los admira mucho y su sueño es el ser algún día un Kirlia tan fuerte como Arthur.

"No es ningún problema, les daremos todas las Bayas Aranja que encontremos" Arthur dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Lucas quiso decir algo en protesta de lo que dijo su amigo debido a que las Bayas Aranja también eran sus preferidas, pero no pudo decir nada al ver que Arthur le dirigió una intensa mirada con brillantes ojos rojos para que callara. "(Solo lo haces porque se trata de tu noviecita)" Decía Lucas dentro de su mente.

"Muchas gracias chicos, significa mucho para mi mamá y para mí" Contesto alegremente Mary.

"Claro, todo sea para que tú hermanito se mejore rápido" Dijo Lucas entre dientes.

* * *

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque, encontraron bayas de todo tipo con las que llenaron parte de la mochila, pero por mas que buscaban no encontraban ninguna Baya Aranja.

"Subiré a la cima de ese árbol" Dijo Arthur mientras se Tele-transporto a una de las ramas de un árbol para poder tener una mejor vista de todo el bosque, comenzó a saltar de una rama a otra con mucha facilidad asta llegar a la cima del árbol perdiéndose de vista entre la espesura.

"¡Increíble!" La acción de Arthur dejo fascinada a Mary, él era el único Kirlia que conocía que pudiera hacer cosas como esa, la mayoría de los demás Kirlias eran incapaces de imitarlo. Arthur le había dicho a ella que él podía hacer cosas como esa gracias a la experiencia que gano cuando viajaba junto a Lucas y Antonio.

Lucas por su parte observaba como Mary estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba con admiración a Arthur.

"¿Por qué no solo le dices lo que sientes por él?" La voz de Lucas la saco a Mary de sus pensamientos.

"¿Que-que?" Tartamudeo Mary, no esperaba esa pregunta.

"Sabes a lo que refiero" Fue lo único que dijo Lucas.

"El y yo somos solo amigos" Contesto nerviosamente. Sin embargo para Lucas el intenso color rojo en las mejillas de Mary decía lo contrario.

"¿No crees que le hubiera sido más fácil a Arthur Tele-transportarse directamente a la cima en lugar de subir saltando rama en rama?"

"…"

"Lo único que mi amigo quería era impresionarte, y por lo visto lo logro" Siguió hablando Lucas mientras observaba seriamente a Mary. "No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras… ¿Por qué no solo le dices?".

"Sabes, tus bromas no me ayudan mucho… por culpa tuya siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando intento hablar con él a solas…" Dijo Mary en un suspiro apenas audible mientras recordaba como a Lucas le gustaba hacer muchas bromas sobre ella y Arthur.

"Entonces lo admites" Dijo Lucas con una sonrisa de victoria.

Mary se ruborizo aun mas, nunca creyó que Lucas fuera capas de escucharla. Pero para alivio de ella Arthur comenzó a bajar del árbol lo que detuvo el interrogatorio de Lucas.

"La mala noticia es que el bosque es demasiado espeso por lo que es casi imposible saber donde esta lo que buscamos" Arthur comenzó a decir al bajar "Pero la buena es que me tope con un Swellow que tenia su nido en la cima del árbol, y fue muy amble al decirme que hay muchas Bayas Aranja a unos diez minutos de aquí en esa dirección" Dijo mientras señalaba el norte.

"E-eso es una buena noticia" Mary aun estaba nerviosa e intentaba ocultar su intenso rubor.

"¡Entonces que esperamos!" Dijo Lucas al escuchar que había muchas de sus bayas favoritas. Decidió dejar en paz a su amiga, después de todo, ya había logrado que ella le confirmara sus sospechas.

**Nota del Autor: Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo III**

**Una Promesa y Un Invitado Indeseable**

La caminata fue tranquila, Mary había vuelto a su color natural y comenzó a disfrutar del pequeño paseo junto a sus amigos. Lucas por su parte se mantuvo siempre a la cabeza del grupo, estaba decidido a encontrar las bayas lo antes posible, y Arthur solo lo seguía caminando al mismo ritmo que Mary lo cual fue de agrado para ambos.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar lleno de arbustos repletos con Bayas Aranja. Lucas corrió al arbusto más cercano, Arthur y Mary solo lo vieron mientras reían y decidieron comer al lado de Lucas antes de que intentara acabar con todas las bayas.

Al terminar de comer Arthur y Mary se dispusieron a terminar de llenar la mochila con las nuevas bayas, pero Arthur vio con curiosidad que en el fondo de esta, oculta entre las primeras bayas que encontraron había un objeto envuelto en un trozo de tela, pero pensó que a lo mejor era algún objeto que Lucas encontró tirado por ahí y lo estaba guardando, por lo que decidió no prestarle atención. Terminaron de llenar la mochila y solo esperaban a que Lucas terminara de comer para volver con el clan.

"Arthur, Lucas, se hace tarde es mejor que regresemos" El tono de la voz de Mary llamo la atención de sus amigos, por alguna razón sonaba preocupada e incluso suplicante.

"Si, tienes razón…" Respondió Arthur pero sin apartar la vista de su amiga, por alguna razón repentina ella parecía desesperada por irse.

En el camino Arthur noto con preocupación como Mary caminaba rápido, manteniendo la vista en el suelo y sin decir palabra alguna.

"Mary ¿te sientes bien?… te noto un poco… distraída" Le pregunto Arthur sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"No, no es nada… es solo que no me gusta la idea de estar tan lejos del clan, considerando que ese Blaziken y su grupo siguen rondando los alrededores…" Dijo la joven Kirlia con una débil voz y los ojos aun en la tierra.

Arthur sabía lo que Mary quería decir. El bosque era un lugar hermoso para vivir pero no siempre todo es color de rosa. El único y gran problema de ese lugar era un grupo de pokemon que había llegado hace unas semanas, su líder era un Blaziken y se dedicaban a causar problemas a todos, pero por lo general esos pokemon preferían no acercarse mucho al clan. Arthur y Lucas no pensaban mucho en ellos, después de todo ambos tenían mucha experiencia en toda clase de peleas.

Pero Mary lo miraba con otro punto de vista: A diferencia de otros días, en esta ocasión los tres se habían separado mucho del clan, ella se había olvidado por completo del Blaziken y se acordó hasta después de recolectar las bayas, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ese pokemon y su pandilla, le atemorizaba mucho la posibilidad de toparse con ellos debido a que últimamente se habían vuelto demasiado agresivos. En la última semana muchos Kirlias y Gardevoirs de su clan fueron victimas de ataques por parte de este grupo cuando se alejaban demasiado, y la historia era la misma para muchos otros de los demás pokemon que vivían en el bosque, por lo que se habían convertido en una verdadera amenaza para todos. La sola idea de toparse con ellos la hacia temblar.

"yo… me sentiré mejor cuando estemos en casa", continuo hablando la Kirlia. "No te preocupes…", Mary quiso proseguir, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un suave apretón en su hombro, por lo que se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Arthur, quien la miraba con una tranquila sonrisa.

"No te sientas preocupada, recuerda que aquí estamos nosotros, tus amigos, y te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño" Le dijo Arthur conservando el suave apretón en su hombro.

Las palabras y la sonrisa de Arthur lograron tranquilizar a Mary quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco Mary comenzó a sonreír al mismo tiempo que un pequeño rubor comenzaba a notarse en sus mejillas blancas por lo cerca que estaban ambos. Desde que conoció Arthur siempre había sido un gran amigo para ella, capaz de hacerla sentir bien cuando se sentía triste o molesta, alguien en quien siempre podía confiar… pero últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de algo, sus sentimientos por el eran mayores de los que se tienen por un simple amigo… pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle y las constantes bromas de Lucas sobre ellos no le ayudaban.

"Mary…" La voz de Arthur la hizo volver a al mundo después de estar completamente perdida en los brillantes ojos rojos de él.

"Mary…" Volvió a pedir Arthur al ver que su amiga no le respondía.

Sin embargo ella solo lo vio mas fijamente a los ojos antes de lanzarse asía el en un fuerte abrazo, tomando a su amigo totalmente por sorpresa, provocando el turno de Arthur para colorar sus mejillas.

"Gracias…" Dijo ella suavemente mientras daba un beso en la ahora rojiza mejilla de su amigo, lo cual solo provoco un mayor enrojecimiento en él. "Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien" Continuo diciendo Mary mientras mantenía el abrazo.

"Oh…bueno…yo…he…" Dijo Arthur intentando formar una oración, lo cual le fue imposible.

A una pequeña distancia de ellos aun estaba Lucas, quien intentaba cubrir su boca para no dejar escapar una fuerte carcajada que luchaba por salir después de ver todo lo ocurrido y en especial del hecho de que la antes blanca piel del rostro de su amigo se había vuelto totalmente de un intenso color rojo.

("Un Kirlia con cabeza de Baya Tamate no se ve todos los días)" Pensó Lucas mientras aun resistía las ansias de estallar en rizas.

Sin embargo la alegre escena no duro mucho. Las rectas orejas de Lucas comenzaron a moverse y de inmediato su rostro se puso serio. Con un gran salto, el pokemon aura se ubico al lado izquierdo de su amigo quien al ver la reacción de este rápidamente volvió a su color natural y termino con el abrazo de Mary para situarla detrás de él. La joven Kirlia se sentía confusa ante la reacción repentina de sus amigos, al ver la seriedad en los rostros de ellos decidió dirigir su mirada al lugar en que sus amigos estaban viendo. Se quedo helada al ver como de la parte de atrás de un árbol comenzó a salir la figura de un pokemon humanoide de color rojo.

"Lamento arruinar el momento romántico" Dijo Blaziken con una voz cínica.

"Pero me pregunto si de verdad eres capaz de cumplir lo que prometes" Continuo el pokemon llamarada, pero en esta ocasión su voz sonaba tan fría que al escucharla Mary se puso a temblar a espaldas de Arthur.

* * *

**Nota: Decidí publicar este capitulo, aunque creo que le falto algo… pero lo dejare a la opinión de ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Solo quiero agradecer al escritor y a los lectores que han dejado sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, el leer sus comentarios (sean cortos o largos) me levanta mucho el animo para seguir con mi historia, gracias.**

**El siguiente capitulo ha sido uno de los mas difíciles de escribir, no se que tan bueno sea para escribir sobre escenas de pelea, por lo que si creen que hay partes que deben mejorar por favor háganmelo saber (después de todo el objetivo es siempre mejorar :)**

* * *

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo IV**

**Una Dura Pelea**

"¿Que es lo que quieres Blaziken?" Le pregunto Arthur quien lo miraba seriamente.

"Y dile a tus amigos que no ganan nada escondiéndose" Hablo en esta ocasión Lucas quien había cerrado los ojos y puesto una de sus manos en el pecho lo que le permitía sentir mediante el aura la presencia de otros tres pokemon que permanecían ocultos.

Efectivamente tres figuras comenzaron a aparecer de sus escondites preguntándose como era posible que ese pokemon pudiera saber acerca de ellos.

"Increíble ¿Cómo has sido capaz de saber sobre nosotros?" Dijo un Grovyle mientras saltaba de un árbol que estaba a la izquierda de Lucas.

"Sabia que esconderse era una perdida de tiempo" Hablo en esta ocasión un Machoke mientras salía de unos arbustos a la derecha de Arthur. "Les dije que las cosas se hacen de frente" Continuo diciendo mientras quitaba de su cabeza unas hojas que se le habían pegado.

"Siempre me he preguntado que clase de pokemon eres" Se escucho una espeluznante voz que provenía de una especie de circulo negro que comenzó a formarse a un lado de las patas de Blaziken. Poco a poco comenzó a salir del círculo un Dusclops que miraba desafiante a Lucas y Arthur con su único ojo "Incluso puedes sentir la presencia de un fantasma como yo" Prosiguió el extraño pokemon.

Pero Lucas no parecía prestarles atención a estos tres. Cuando abrió los ojos se centro por completo en el líder de ese grupo. Mientras tanto Arthur también mantenía una seria mirada en el Blaziken que permanecía cayado y con los brazos cruzados. Por su cuenta Mary permanecía a espaldas de Arthur incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, solo podía ver como esos pokemon les cerraban el paso impidiéndoles seguir, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como sus amigos eran capaces de seguir tan tranquilos mientras ella estaba totalmente paralizada sintiendo como de su frente comenzaban a caer frías gotas de sudor.

"Responde Blaziken, ¿Qué quieres?" Demando nuevamente Arthur.

"Bueno, a decir la verdad, no es nada con ustedes dos" Finalmente contesto el Blaziken extrañamente calmado. Blaziken no era un simple matón despiadado como todos creían. Era frio y calculador, además de muy inteligente, el había escuchado que Lucas y Arthur no eran unos simples pokemon salvajes, sino que ambos habían sido muy bien entrenados por un maestro pokemon, además del hecho de no saber prácticamente nada acerca de la especie de Lucas, por lo que había preferido evitar encuentros entre ambos grupos.

"Bueno, si no tienes nada contra nosotros, entonces déjanos pasar" Hablo en esta ocasión Lucas.

"Ustedes dos son libres de marcharse cuando gusten… pero" Los ojos del Blaziken comenzaron a centrarse en la asustada Kirlia a espaldas de Arthur. "Yo jamás dije nada acerca de ella".

Al escuchar esto Mary se sujeto fuertemente del brazo de Arthur. "(¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?)" Mary se preguntaba a si misma en su mente, no podía entender que es lo que ese pokemon quería con ella y no quería averiguarlo. Lucas en cambio lanzo la mochila a un lado y comenzó a adoptar una posición de combate formando entre sus manos una especie de bastón en forma de Hueso.

"¡Mary, tienes que buscar un escondite, yo y Lucas nos encargaremos de esto!" Le dijo Arthur a Mary quien se negaba a soltar su brazo. "Hace poco te prometí que no dejaría que nadie te haga daño y pienso cumplir mi promesa, pero necesito que busques un lugar seguro porque no quiero que acabes lastimada" Con estas ultimas palabras Mary accedió de mala gana a soltar el brazo de Arthur y corrió detrás de un árbol.

"Veo que no se irán… "Dijo el Blaziken. "Entonces no me dejan opción" Dicho esto comenzó ver a todos sus subordinados "¡Acábenlos!" Grito mientras que los miembros de su grupo solo asintieron en aprobación de la orden.

Grovyle y Machoke fueron los primeros en avanzar, el pokemon planta salto a los arboles mientras era seguido por Lucas, su compañero en cambio tomo como objetivo al Kirlia.

"¡Al fin! Algo de acción" Grito el Machoke mientras corría asía Arthur preparando un Mega Puño. Sin embargo el puño del pokemon tipo lucha golpeo la nada, lo cual lo dejo confundido, el estaba seguro de acertar el golpe, de pronto comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, era tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos intentando mitigar el dolor.

Arthur se había tele-transportado para evitar fácilmente el ataque dejando a su oponente totalmente expuesto, aprovechando la oportunidad decidió atacar al despistado Machoke con un potente ataque de Confusión dejando a su oponente en el suelo. Pero su ventaja no duro mucho como se lanzo a un lado esquivando solo por poco una Bola de Sombras. Dusclops se había unido al combate al ver el patético desempeño de su compañero.

Lucas vio que su amigo estaba en dificultades, pero no podía ayudarlo debido a que tenía sus propios problemas. EL Grovyle se había vuelto un verdadero fastidio, saltaba velozmente de un árbol a otro al mismo tiempo que usaba Doble Equipo para intentar tomar por sorpresa a su oponente. El pokemon aura sabia que no podía igualar la velocidad de ese pokemon en el bosque, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejar que su habilidad natural del aura lo guiara en el combate.

El Grovyle rio dentro de su mente al ver como su oponente cerraba los ojos, por lo que decidió atacar con una ráfaga de Balas Semilla. El ataque fue imitado por todos sus clones por lo que parecía imposible adivinar cual era el real, pero solo quedo atónito al ver como el Lucario comenzó a hacer girar su bastón en dirección del ataque verdadero destruyendo todas las semillas.

"¿Pe-pero como lo hiciste?" Grito el Grovyle, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una extraña esfera de color azul que lo golpeo de manera directa haciéndolo caer del árbol y desapareciendo todos los clones del Doble Equipo.

Por su parte Arthur comenzó a utilizar Hoja Mágica para contrarrestar las Bolas Sombra, los ataques eran muy parejos, chocaban entre si levantando mucho polvo del suelo. Mientras tanto el Machoke se ponía de pie recuperándose del anterior ataque, y al ver a Arthur que estaba en pleno combate con Dusclops el pokemon lucha estallo en un ataque de ira corriendo asía el Kirlia y jurando en voz inaudible que lo aria pagar por el dolor que le había ocasionado

Dusclops no podía creer que un pequeño Kirlia fuera capaz de rivalizar contra él, enojado uso Puño Sombra un ataque ineludible, golpeo a Arthur asiéndolo retroceder unos pasos, lo que le dio tiempo de concentrar su energía en una enorme Bola Sombra.

Al verlo, Arthur simplemente sonrió, y utilizo nuevamente Hoja Mágica, pero en esta ocasión su ataque fue tan intenso que no solo rivalizo con la enorme bola de energía oscura, sino que las hojas afiladas se abrieron paso atreves de ella golpeando fuertemente al pokemon fantasma. Dusclops intento recuperarse del ataque, pero Arthur se Tele-transporto enfrente de el repitiendo su movimiento anterior, Dusclops fue arrojado lejos por el impacto del ataque. Sin embargo Arthur aun no tenía la victoria, porque al darse la vuelta vio como un encolerizado Machoke se aproximaba a toda velocidad asía él.

Segado por su ira Machoke dio un gran salta en el aire con el fin de destrozar al pequeño pokemon psíquico con un potente Golpe Karate. Al ver esto Arthur simplemente levanto su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Machoke ahora se encontraba mas confundido que enojado, se encontraba suspendido en el aire incapaz de poder mover un solo musculo y su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto con un leve resplandor azulino, solo pudo ver como el pequeño Kirlia con un movimiento de su mano lo mando a volar en dirección de su recién golpeado compañero cayéndole encima y dejándolos a ambos inconscientes en el suelo.

Lucas solo pudo observar y admirar la forma en que su amigo estaba manejando a sus dos adversarios sin ninguna dificultad. "(Sera mejor que ya no haga bromas acerca de él y Mary)" Pensó el pokemon aura antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a la realidad al ver como Arthur casi fue golpeado por un ataque de Lanza Llamas.

"Grupo de inútiles" Gruñía el Blaziken refiriéndose a sus subordinados."Ahora se por que existe el dicho: Si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo".

Blaziken continúo usando Lanza Llamas sobre Arthur. El pequeño Kirlia empezaba a tener problemas, la precisión del Blaziken era claramente muy superior a la de cualquiera de sus subordinados y no le daba oportunidad de contra atacar, una de las llamas incluso logro quemar el borde de la gruesa capa de piel blanca que caía desde la cintura del pequeño Kirlia.

"Lo siento "bailarina", creo que he quemado parte de tu falda" dijo el Blaziken con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es una lastima, lastima, lastima" Continuo diciendo pero cada vez de una forma mas fría y frunciendo el seño. "Pero descuida, no tendrás que llorar por tu falda quemada, ¿sabes porque?... porque pienso reducirte a cenizas junto a ella".

A Arthur no le importaban en lo más mínimo las burlas acerca de su apariencia, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos desde que evoluciono en Kirlia. Sin embargo el Blaziken le había dado a Arthur la oportunidad perfecta para componer su postura mientras hablaba.

Blaziken retomo su ataque sobre Arthur, pero en esta ocasión su movimiento de Lanzallamas fue desviado con un ataque de Psíquico, pero Arthur tuvo que usar Tele-transporte al ver que Blaziken aprovecho el momento para acercarse y utilizar Patada Ígnea. Ya a una distancia segura el pequeño pokemon psíquico uso Hoja Mágica sobre su oponente, sin embargo, Blaziken lo contraataco con un Lanzallamas que dejo a su paso cientos de hojas carbonizadas por las llamas. Arthur solo podía ver como la gran columna de fuego se aproximaba asía él, por muy poco logro lanzarse a un lado para evadir el ataque, pero las llamas pasaron peligrosamente cerca de su costado derecho reduciendo esta vez a cenizas no solo el borde sino toda la blanca piel colgante de la cintura del Kirlia causándole un leve dolor por el calor.

"Tonto, enserio piensas derrotarme con un ataque como ese" Dijo fríamente el Blaziken mientras miraba al Kirlia que ahora tenia la mitad de la falda hecha cenizas.

"¿Quién dijo que eso es lo que estaba intentado?" Le respondió Arthur con una leve sonrisa mientras sacudía las cenizas de su cintura.

Las palabras del Kirlia desconcertaron a Blaziken, pero no tardo mucho en descubrir lo que quiso decir. "(¡Me olvide del otro!)" Dijo dentro de su mente, sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar al Lucario, estaba tan ocupado con Arthur que se olvido completamente de Lucas.

"Te olvidaste de mí ¿verdad?" La voz de Lucas lo hizo dar la vuelta, para ver como el pokemon aura formaba entre sus manos una extraña esfera con la que lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciéndolo volar en dirección a Arthur. El dolor no termino debido a que Arthur lo detuvo con Psíquico, Blaziken pudo sentir como un agudo dolor comenzó a invadir todo su inmóvil cuerpo. El Kirlia hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano para lanzar nuevamente a su oponente en dirección de Lucas quien lo recibió con un ataque de Fuerza de Palma enviándolo finalmente a estrellarse contra un gran árbol.

"Esto es lo que llamo trabajo en equipo" Dijo Lucas con una gran sonrisa.

"Tu lo has dicho" le respondió Arthur quitándose el resto de las cenizas.

La sonrisa de Lucas se fue al recordar que su amigo casi fue alcanzado por uno de los ataques del Blaziken que aunque no causo daños mayores termino por quemar parte de la extraña piel blanca en forma de falda de Arthur, por lo que se preocupo al pensar que su amigo podría estar lastimado.

"No preocupes" Arthur dijo, el sabia lo que su amigo pensaba. "Es verdad que esta especie de "falda" es en realidad piel, pero no es muy sensible que se diga, además volverá a crecer tarde o temprano".

"Esas son buenas noticias" La aclaración de su amigo tranquilizo a Lucas. "Aunque…" Ahora una sonrisa burlona figuraba en el rostro del Lucario. "No crees que seria buena idea considerar la posibilidad de quemar o cortar el resto de la falda, te vez muy raro solo con la mitad, y al menos así parecería que usas pantalones verdes y no una faldita blanca".

Arthur estuvo a punto de contestarle a Lucas, pero una extraña sombra detrás de su amigo lo detuvo. "¡Lucas, detrás de ti!" Grito Arthur. Grovyle había recuperado el conocimiento después de caer del árbol, he intento tomar por sorpresa ha Lucas en venganza de lo que le había hecho, intento atacar con Hoja Aguda, pero la advertencia de Arthur le arruino los planes puesto que Lucas le respondió rápidamente con Garra Metal haciéndolo retroceder.

Por su parte Dusclops intentaba quitarse de encima a su desmayado compañero, "¡DESPIERTA DESCEREBRADO!" Gritaba espeluznantemente el fantasma.

"¡Que….como…cuando…!" El grito fantasmal de Dusclops logro despertar de golpe a Machoke quien al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo comenzó a correr para ponerse al día en la batalla.

"Estúpido ignorante" Gruñía Dusclops antes de ponerse en marcha también.

* * *

"(¡Oh, no!)" Pensaba Mary aun escondida detrás del árbol, afortunadamente el grupo de Blaziken la había ignorado por concentrarse en la pelea. Por un momento pensó que todo había terminado, pero aun faltaba mucho para ello. Mary se sentía mal consigo misma de ver como sus amigos tenían que arreglárselas en una pelea desigual mientras ella se escondía. "Yo también pudiera ayudar en la pelea, después de todo también soy un pokemon psíquico…" se decía a si misma en voz baja mientras recordaba como sintió que su corazón iba a estallar al ver como Arthur casi fue golpeado por el ataque de Blaziken. "Se que lo hacen para protegerme…pero… yo… no quiero ver que ellos salgan lastimados…" Levanto la vista para ver lo que ocurría. Arthur y Lucas intentaban arreglárselas en una pelea desigual, aunque era evidente que llevaban la ventaja, poco a poco se comenzaba a notar el cansancio en ellos, aunque no habían recibido tanto daño como sus oponentes, la larga batalla estaba acabando con sus fuerzas, además mientras se ocupaban de Blaziken los otros comenzaron a recobrar el conocimiento siendo notorio que lograron recuperar también un poco de su fuerza.

"¡No me quedare cruzada de brazos mientras mis amigos se arriesgan por mí!" Dicho esto, Mary salió de su escondite para ayudar a Arthur y Lucas.

* * *

En la pelea, Arthur esquivaba un ataque de Fuego Fatuo por parte de Dusclops, las llamas azules no estuvieron ni cerca de su objetivo y el pokemon fantasma fue golpeado por la Garra Metal de Lucas quien vio una gran oportunidad al ver como Dusclops se enojo por no acertar su ataque, lo que le dio tiempo a Arthur de atacar a Grovyle con Confusión dejándolo tan confundido que lanzaba Bala Semilla a diestra y siniestra golpeando a incluso a Machoke en uno de sus ataques.

Machoke estaba enojado por recibir un ataque de su propio compañero por lo que tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo fuertemente a Grovyle sacándolo dolorosamente de la confusión. Al ver como las piedras funcionaban, Machoke tomo un puñado y comenzó a lanzarlas con todas sus fuerzas a Arthur, pero el plan no funciono como esperaba al ver como las piedra se detuvieron a mitad del camino y comenzaron a volver a toda velocidad asía el dejándole tumbado en el suelo y con muchos moretones por doquier.

Grovyle quien acababa de salir de su confusión lanzo un ataque de Balas Semilla a Lucas quien se encontraba golpeando a Dusclops nuevamente con Garra Metal, pero las semillas fueron bloqueadas con el cuerpo de Machoke que estaba levitando gracias al Psíquico de Arthur. "(¡Otra vez no!... ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan solo a mí?)" Pensaba Machoke mientras su cuerpo inmóvil era arrojado para golpear a Grovyle. El pokemon planta dio un gran salto en un árbol para evitar el ser alcanzado por el cuerpo de su compañero. Machoke en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte al golpear fuertemente el mismo árbol en que Grovyle salto para protegerse, cayendo de cabeza en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en el tronco y sus patas hacia arriba, sin embargo, el impacto provoco que la rama en la que se encontraba Grovyle se partiera, el pokemon planta logro saltar de forma segura a otro árbol pero la rama rota cayo justo entre las piernas abiertas de Machoke provocando un grito nada varonil que poco a poco se fue apagando.

("¡Estos sujetos no se rinden!") Pensaba Arthur mientras intentaba concentrarse en la pelea, aunque solo estuvieran de pie Grovyle y Dusclops, los dos pokemon se negaban a aceptar la derrota.

"¡Arthur, he venido ha ayudar!" La voz de Mary se escucho a lo lejos.

Al darse la vuelta, Arthur vio como su amiga se acercaba rápidamente, lamentablemente no fue el único. Grovyle, al ver como la joven Kirlia salía de su escondite disparo sus Balas Semilla asía ella.

"¡Mary, no te acerques!" Grito Arthur, pero ya era demasiado tarde el ataque se dirigía hacia ella. Arthur sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, estaba petrificado y no sabia que hacer, no podía pensar, por lo que solo actuó…

Mary vio con temor como una ráfaga de Balas Semilla se dirigía hacia ella, no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado asustada para esquivar, pero de pronto sintió como fue empujada lejos del ataque. Arthur se había tele-transportado para ayudar a Mary, pero a cambio de recibir todo el ataque de forma directa en su cuerpo dejándolo muy adolorido y con apenas fuerzas para levantarse, pero fue alcanzado en la espalda por una Bola Sombra arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo y con un dolor punzante. Arthur, pese a su dolor rodo sobre su espalda para ver cara a cara a su agresor. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como Dusclops sujetaba por el cuello a Mary quien estaba llorando. Fue demasiado, intento ponerse de pie para salvarla pero fue nuevamente atacado por una Bola Sombra tras otra.

Mary no podía dejar de llorar, pero no era por el dolor en el cuello, sino por lo que había hecho. "(Es mi culpa… todo esto… es mi culpa,)" Es lo único que pensaba "(Esto no habría pasado si hubiera permanecido oculta)". Ver como Arthur era golpeado una y otra vez era demasiado para ella. "¡BASTA!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas en un intento por parar el sufrimiento de su amigo.

"¿Qué pasa linda, después de todo tu nos has dado esta oportunidad?" Dijo en respuesta Dusclops sin parar sus ataques contra Arthur. "¿Como me puedes pedir que pare cuando lo estoy disfrutando tanto?" Incluso la espeluznante voz del fantasma no pudo ocultar el placer que sentía tras cada golpe.

"¡Arthur! ¡Mary!" Grito Lucas al ver lo que sucedía. Grovyle intento detenerlo para que no los ayudara pero el Lucario lo arrojo del camino con Fuerza de Palma. "¡Resistan!" Grito nuevamente Lucas "¡Los ayudare!".

"No lo creo". Una voz familiar hizo que Lucas se diera la vuelta. "Nuca te distraigas en una pelea" Era Blaziken, había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba enfurecido por lo que le habían hecho, Lucas no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que fue incapaz de esquivar una terrible Patada Ígnea directo en el estomago, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

"Interesante… creo que no te gusta el fuego ¿Verdad?" Dijo fríamente el Blaziken mientras observaba como Lucas intentaba ponerse de pie. "Déjame Ayudarte" Dijo mientras levantaba a Lucas por la cabeza con una de sus manos incrustando sus afiladas garras en la sien del pokemon haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Los puños del Blaziken comenzaron a arder en llamas aumentando el dolor ya insoportable de Lucas quien estaba suspendido en el aire por las garras del pokemon llameante resistiendo para no gritar por el dolor. "Creo que esto no te va a gustar" dijo el Blaziken esta vez con una voz cínica. Con un leve impulso lanzo a Lucas al aire y lo recibió en tierra con un devastador Puño Fuego en el estomago del pokemon aura, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lucas termino en suelo incapaz de levantarse y con una horrible marca roja en el estomago.

"No creas que he terminado" Dijo nuevamente el Blaziken mientras arrojaba a Lucas a un pequeño claro sin arboles. "Porque aun estoy lejos de acabar" Afirmo el pokemon de tipo fuego y lucha. El pokemon aura solo vio como el Blaziken abría el pico en su dirección, era más que obvio lo que iba a hacer.

Lucas se retorció de dolor al sentir como las llamas envolvían su cuerpo, un dolor agudo corría frenéticamente en todo su cuerpo agudizándose cada vez mas conforme las llamas seguían saliendo del interior de Blaziken, pero no importaba cuan fuerte fuera el dolor no le daría a ese pokemon la satisfacción de oírlo gritar de dolor.

Blaziken dejo de atacar para contemplar como las llamas danzaban sobre el cuerpo del pobre pokemon aura, pero el espectáculo término rápido ya que las llamas se extinguieron dando paso aun pokemon con la mayoría de su pelaje teñido de un fuerte color negro y con severas quemaduras rojas por todos lados.

Dusclops por su parte ya se empezaba a aburrir de atacar a Arthur, por mas que lo hiciera el necio Kirlia se negaba a quedarse en el suelo. Mary no resistía ver como sufrían Arthur y Lucas por su culpa por lo que cerro los ojos y espero que su llanto cubriera el ruido de los ataques golpeando uno tras otro en el cuerpo de Arthur.

Blaziken al confirmar que Lucas ya no era una amenaza se dirigió hacia su siguiente objetivo.

Dusclops paro su tortura sobre el pokemon psíquico debido al agotamiento de lanzar tantos ataques de forma consecutiva, por lo que Arthur intento ponerse de pie, con un gran esfuerzo estaba apunto de lograrlo dejando sin habla al cansado pokemon fantasma, pero una dura Patada Ígnea en la espalda lo devolvió al suelo.

"¿Como es posible que sigas peleando aun en esas condiciones?" Le pregunto intrigado el Blaziken a Arthur.

"¡Porque aun tengo una promesa que cumplir!" Contesto débilmente Arthur. Pero su respuesta solo causo gracia al pokemon llameante.

"¿En serio?" fue lo único que dijo el Blaziken aun entre pequeñas muecas de diversión. Arthur quiso levantarse nuevamente pero esta vez Blaziken le enterró la cara en la tierra pisando con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Arthur con su pata envuelta en llamas.

"¡ARTHUR!" Mary alzo su voz en un grito ahogado al ver que este no se levanto después del ataque.

"¡Al fin!" Dijo fríamente Blaziken al ver que había logrado que el pokemon psíquico permaneciera en el suelo sin moverse. Luego dirigió su mirada asía Mary quien lloraba mientras decía en voz baja el nombre de Arthur con la esperanza de que se levantara.

"¡Dusclops, sabes que hacer!" Ordeno Blaziken. Dusclops rápidamente tomo a Mary por el brazo y la arrastro a donde estaba un árbol suficientemente delgado para que le permitiera recostar en el a la asustada Kirlia mientras la sostenía por los brazos del otro extremo de este manteniéndola sentada en el suelo.

"¡MONSTRUO! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?"Grito nuevamente Mary al Blaziken quien la miraba fijamente, ella solo quería arrogarlo por los aires con un ataque de Psíquico como lo había hecho Arthur anteriormente, pero estaba demasiado asustada y triste como para concentrarse.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?" Dijo Blaziken con diversión en su voz "Todo esto es por ti querida".

Mary ahora estaba confundida, no podía entender que es lo que ese pokemon quería de ella, pero al verlo a los ojos lo comprendió. "No… Por favor… No" Era lo único que podía decir al ver la mirada depravada y llena de lujuria de ese Blaziken.

Pero las suplicas entre sollozos de la joven Kirlia solo divirtieron al pokemon llameante "Cuando llegamos a este bosque nos pareció un lugar aburrido sin nada que ofrecer por lo que decidimos irnos… pero luego vi mientras paseabas con tus dos amigos y supe que eras la Kirlia mas hermosa que haya visto, así que nos quedamos. Espere paciente por una razón: Quería que evolucionaras, no podía siquiera imaginar tu belleza cuando evolucionaras en una Gardevoir, quise esperar… pero ya no puedo mas… te necesito… te guste o no…".

**Nota: Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Este es el penúltimo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo V**

**Esperanza, "El Nacer De Un Guerrero"**

**Parte I**

"Arthur…" Sollozaba la pequeña Kirlia en voz baja. En su mente solo pesaba en Arthur, en que de alguna forma el podía ayudarla, pero el aun estaba en el suelo sin moverse y Lucas estaba demasiado lastimado para ayudarla, todo parecía perdido hasta que escucho una débil voz dentro de su mente "(¡Mantendré mi promesa cueste lo que cueste!)" al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, pero de pronto pudo reconocer la voz, era Arthur sin duda, de alguna manera el aun estaba consiente e intentaba darle ánimos.

"Él no puede ayudarte" Dijo con diversión Blaziken al oír los sollozos de la asustada Mary "Veo que estas temblando… pero descuida, yo te hare pasar el momento mas candente de tu vida" Blaziken acerco una de sus garras para tocar la suave piel de Mary, pero un leve dolor de cabeza lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, al principio creyó que fue Mary resistiéndose, pero descarto ese pensamiento al ver lo asustada que estaba, por lo que lo volvió a intentar solo para que otro dolor leve lo hiciera retroceder nuevamente, pero esta vez una molesta voz golpeo dentro de su mente "(¡Mientras este con vida no dejare que le pongas una sola garra en cima!)" Los ojos de Blaziken se abrieron la voz era de ese Kirlia que aun estaba en el suelo.

* * *

Grovyle mientras tanto cuidaba que Lucas no intentara nada inteligente, aunque consideraba que era una perdida de tiempo, el pokemon aura estaba demasiado lastimado para representar una amenaza, por lo que decidió ver lo que hacia su jefe y se preguntaba porque actuaba tan raro.

Lucas apenas estaba consiente, intentaba pensar que podía hacer pero sus quemaduras le estaban causando mucho daño, pero de pronto centro sus ojos en su mochila y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse asta ella sin importar el dolor. Estaba solo a unos centímetros pero cuando estiro el brazo para alcanzarla fue interceptado por Grovyle quien al ver lo que hacia aplasto su brazo con un fuerte pisotón.

Grovyle tomo la mochila y comenzó a revisar lo que había dentro encontrando una Baya Safre entre todas las que había dentro. "¿Conque esto es lo que buscabas?" Pregunto Grovyle viendo fríamente a Lucas quien sufría por su brazo. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta decidió ver que más tenía dentro de esa mochila por lo que dejo caer todo el contenido en el suelo. Solo había bayas dentro, pero lo ultimo que cayo de ella fue lo que llamo su atención, era algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, y supuso que eso era lo que en verdad estaba buscando Lucas, sintió curiosidad de ver que era, pero un repentino grito de Blaziken lo hizo dar la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

"¡MACHOKE!" Grito Blaziken. El lastimado pokemon luchador se levanto de donde estaba, y se dirigió asta Blaziken mientras cojeaba al caminar. "(¿Mientras sigas vida? ¿Verdad?... Pues eso tiene solución)" Pensaba Blaziken furioso por que ese Kirlia en el suelo lo estaba llevando a sus limites.

"Machoke, ve y encárgate de quitar ¡TODO rastro de vida de ese pokemon!" Ordeno el enfurecido Blaziken señalando a Arthur. Machoke no podía creer lo que le estaba ordenando, pero no se rehusó, tenia cuentas pendientes con ese Kirlia después de todo.

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" Suplico Mary, pero a Blaziken no le importaban sus suplicas, el solo quería que ese Kirlia se alejara de su mente.

Machoke se acercaba a Arthur pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que este comenzó a moverse.

Pese a sus heridas Arthur hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, poco a poco logro hacerlo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, no podía caminar, su cuerpo se estremecía mucho, por lo que solo el hecho de estar en pie era un gran trabajo. Arthur levanto la vista dirigiendo una seria mirada a Blaziken. En el rostro del pequeño Kirlia había una delgada línea de sangre que bajaba desde su frente recorriendo su camino hasta terminar goteando en la pequeña barbilla del pokemon psíquico.

Mary lo miraba entre lágrimas de felicidad y dolor al verlo de pie pero recordando que fue culpa de ella en primer lugar que él terminara así.

* * *

"Ese tonto quiere morir…" Decía en voz baja Grovyle quien había desviado su mirada de Lucas para ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lucas aprovecho para hacer un esfuerzo y alcanzar el extraño objeto envuelto entre el trozo de tela. "(Esta es nuestra única oportunidad… espero sea suficiente)" Meditaba el pokemon aura dentro de su mente. Sus ojos se pusieron en su amigo que luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

"¡Arthur, atrapa!" Lucas hizo su último esfuerzo para lanzar con las pocas energías que le quedaban el objeto hacia su amigo.

* * *

Arthur escucho a su compañero atrapando a duras penas el objeto que comenzó a descubrirse, era una especie de piedra con un color parecido al de una esmeralda solo que mas clara y poseia la imagen de un sol en el centro que significaba el amanecer, el despertar… los ojos de Arthur se abrieron el sabia que era es piedra "(¡Esto es… pero como… esto es impo…!)"

"¡Que esperas, úsala, Mary te necesita!" La voz adolorida de Lucas lo saco de su estupefacción.

Arthur retiro totalmente el trozo de tela para sujetar la piedra firmemente con ambas manos. Sus fuerzas estaban volviendo, algo muy dentro de él estaba despertando lo podía sentir, era una sensación excitante. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse son una luz casi segadora.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, nunca habían oído de un Kirlia que evolucionara con una piedra, incluso Mary estaba asombrada al no poder explicar la que ocurria.

* * *

"¿Qué fue lo que le lanzaste, responde?" Grovyle le exigía a Lucas mientras lo levantaba por el cuello.

"Deberías sentirte honrado, porque estas a punto de presenciar El Nacer De Un Guerrero" Fue la única respuesta que Grovyle obtuvo de Lucas así que lo lanzo a un lado para ver que sucedía con Arthur.

"¿Crees que con evolucionar harás alguna diferencia? Lo único que lograras es atrasar lo inevitable" Dijo Blaziken al salir de su asombro al ver lo que ocurría "¿Que esperas?" le dijo esta vez a Machoke quien aun estaba asombrado.

Rápidamente el pokemon lucha comenzó a retomar su camino asta su dulce venganza "¡Al fin te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste!" decía en voz alta mientras se acercaba preparando un Mega Puño contra Arthur.

Todos volvieron a sus caras de asombro al ver como Machoke al acercarse fue arrojado violentamente después de dar un grito de dolor, termino rodando en el suelo asta detenerse sobre unos arbustos. Una delgada cicatriz que corría desde el lado izquierdo del abdomen asta el hombro derecho del inconsciente Machoke indico que algo andaba mal, un Gardevoir no podía hacer tal cosa.

Los ojos de todos comenzaron a centrarse en Arthur al ver como la luz que lo envolvía comenzaba a desvanecerse…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Se que en el capitulo anterior dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero se alargo mas de lo esperado… lo separe en dos partes.

Espero lo disfruten, se que es un poco corto lo siento…


	6. Chapter 6

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo V**

**Esperanza, "El Nacer De Un Guerrero"**

**Parte II**

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y los ojos de todos se centraron en Arthur "¡¿P-pero… que rayos…!" fue lo único que pudo decir Blaziken, Grovyle dio un paso atrás, Dusclops solo lo observaba lleno de asombro con su ojo totalmente abierto, Mary solo se mostro asombrada pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Lucas en cambio solo reía ante las reacciones de los demás.

El ser que estaba al desvanecerse la luz en definitiva no era un Gardevoir. El pelo verde se había sustituido por una especie de casco del que sobresalía una cresta verde azulada, las delgadas y frágiles piernas verdes dieron paso a un par de fuertes piernas blancas con las que se sostenía firmemente en el suelo y un bulto extraño permanecía bajo su abdomen, su cuerpo mantenía un equilibrio entre los colores verde y blanco. La única semejanza que tenia al pokemon que esperaban era la gema roja que sobresalía del pecho y espalda. Pero lo mas sobresaliente y espeluznante de ese raro pokemon eran sus verdes y delgados brazos, en cada uno de ellos sobresalía una especie de cuchilla que aun desde lejos podían ver como brillaban con la luz del sol mostrando todo su filo.

Todos fueron arrastrados desde sus propios pensamientos cuando el cuerpo de Blaziken comenzó a envolverse con un resplandor azulino antes de ser arrogado violentamente contra un árbol.

Al ver esto, Grovyle se dirigió asta el raro pokemon usando Agilidad para aumentar su velocidad y atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas usando Hoja Aguda, pero Arthur simplemente lo esquivo con facilidad mientras usaba el trozo de tela que antes cubría la piedra para limpiar la sangre seca que había en su rostro, parecía como si ya esperara el ataque, sin embargo, el pokemon planta no se dio por vencido, comenzó a usar Bala Semilla pero el resultado fue igual, no estuvo ni cerca de su objetivo.

Las nuevas cuchillas de Arthur comenzaron a expandirse mientras brillaban con una intensa luz morada, había aprendido nuevos movimientos. Grovyle intento abalanzarse sobre Arthur con Hoja Aguda, pero este salto fuera de su alcance a un árbol que estaba junto a ellos y utilizando el tronco del árbol se impulso con ayuda de sus fuertes piernas en un ataque en contra de su oponente.

Grovyle intento contraatacar con Hoja Aguda, pero quedo horrorizado y sin palabras al ver que sus hojas se partieron por la mitad al colisionar con las cuchillas de Arthur, rápidamente utilizo Bala Semilla dejando de lado su temor, pero Arthur ya se había agachado evitando el ataque y estaba a unos pocos centímetros de el. Grovyle fue incapaz de evitar un potente Psíco-Corte en vertical desde abajo por parte de Arthur. El pokemon planta cayó inconsciente en el suelo y Arthur se Tele-transporto apareciendo frente a Dusclops y Mary sin perder tiempo.

El pokemon fantasma aflojo el agarre sobre la pequeña Kirlia al ver a Arthur frente a ellos. Mary se encontraba asombrada con la nueva apariencia de su amigo, le parecía casi irreconocible, incluso había algo diferente en su mirada, no era la tranquila y dulce mirada que siempre le había fascinado, ahora los ojos de Arthur brillaban con gran odio y furia.

Arthur tenía su vista centrada en Dusclops y sus chuchillas ya no brillaban con un resplandor morado, ahora una tenue luz oscura comenzaba a cubrirlas intensificándose poco a poco.

Al ver esto Dusclops sintió como el terror cubría todo su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así y no pudo resistirlo mas, soltó los brazos de Mary para intentar huir, pero choco con Arthur que se había Tele-transportado para cercarle el paso, El pokemon fantasma cayó de espaldas al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada para ver a su oponente quedo petrificado… Las cuchillas en los brazos de Arthur estaban completamente cubiertas por una intensa luz oscura que intensificaba el brillo de los ojos rojos de Arthur quien comenzó a caminar hacia él, al verlo acercarse, el pokemon fantasma volvió en si y empezó a arrastrase por el suelo intentando escapar pero se topo con un árbol que le impidió seguir. Arthur se acercaba lentamente, así que se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y extendió su puño para utilizar Puño Sombra contra su oponente, pero el movimiento fue repelido con facilidad por Arthur quien solo utilizo una de sus cuchillas para cubrirse, el ataque choco contra ella y no causo ningún daño. Dusclops intento reunir todas sus fuerzas en un segundo ataque, junto sus manos para crear una enorme Bola Sombra y la lanzo contra su adversario.

Aun viendo la enorme bola de energía oscura que se acercaba, Arthur no detuvo su paso, en cambio extendió una de sus cuchillas mientras caminaba y partió por la mitad la Bola Sombra sin ninguna dificultad.

Dusclops, al ver esto, cayó sentado en el suelo recostando su espalda en el mismo árbol que le había impedido su escape anterior mente, estaba temblando mientras veía a Arthur que ya estaba solo a un paso de el.

Arthur levanto su brazo derecho lo mas que pudo amenazando al pokemon fantasma con la punta de su cuchilla cubierta con la energía de Tajo Umbrío asemejando una guadaña. Dusclops comenzó a ver por todos lados buscando una forma de huir pero ya era demasiado tarde…

"No hay escape para villanos como tú" Dijo fríamente Arthur antes de dar su golpe.

Mary había estado observando toda la pelea. Ella nunca habría creído de todo lo que era capaz Arthur si no lo estuviera viendo en este mismo momento, pero al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer a Dusclops, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y cubrir sus oídos, pero no sirvió de mucho porque aun así pudo escuchar un espantoso grito fantasmal que la hizo temblar de miedo.

El espantoso grito hizo que Blaziken se despertara ignorando todo lo había pasado. Levanto la mirada y quedo sin palabras al ver en el suelo no solo a Machoke sino también a Grovyle, comenzó a buscar con la vista a Dusclops pero lo encontró también en el suelo, sin embargo, centro su mirada en el pokemon que estaba parado cerca del fantasma, sus puños se encendieron en llamas al igual que sus patas, estaba furioso, ya no le importaba Mary, lo único que estaba en su mente era Arthur, quería destruirlo con sus propios puños.

Al verlo, Arthur se Tele-transporto enfrente de él a una distancia segura, sus cuchillas ya no brillaban con el resplandor oscuro sino que habían vuelto al brillo morado de Psíco-corte.

Blaziken fue el primero en atacar, corrió hasta Arthur y comenzó a usar Puño Fuego repetidamente, pero cada golpe era esquivado con suma facilidad, Arthur podía predecir todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

Ahora era el turno de Arthur, así que uso su cuchilla izquierda para desviar un Puño Fuego dejando a su oponente totalmente abierto e instintivamente utilizo su brazo derecho para asestar un fuerte Psíco-Corte en cuestión de segundos.

Blaziken retrocedió, sintió como si el ataque de Arthur fuera a desgarrar su piel, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, tomando un poco de impulso retomo su ataque con Puño Fuego, pero Arthur lo esquivo usando su Tele-transporte, al ver esto Blaziken dio un pequeño salto en el aire para hacer una Patada Ígnea girando sobre su eje con la esperanza de golpear a su oponente sin importar el lugar donde apareciera, pero Arthur no apareció en el suelo cerca de él como pensó Blaziken, en cambio lo hizo arriba, justo por encima de él.

Arthur volvió a usar su movimiento súper efectivo, Psíco-Corte, Blaziken recibió el ataque de forma directa y cayó dolorosamente sobre su espalda en el duro suelo. Sin embargo, Blaziken noto que Mary estaba observando el combate y uso Lanza Llamas en su dirección, Arthur rápidamente se interpuso entre el ataque y su amiga. Por un momento el pokemon llameante creyó que estaba dándole la vuelta al combate, pero Arthur uso Psíquico para desviar el ataque y lo dirigió de nuevo a Blaziken, quien se estremeció al sentir el impacto de su propio ataque, ahora ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse. Arthur vio seriamente a su oponente tendido en el suelo antes que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

El cuerpo de Blaziken comenzó a levitar hasta dejarlo frente a frente con Arthur. Aunque las habilidades psíquicas de Arthur no se desarrollaron cuando evoluciono, la furia y odio que sentía dentro de él eran suficientes para lograr hacer lo que quería. Blaziken sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo estrujado por un Seviper y apenas lograba respirar.

"Vete…" La fría voz de Arthur lo obligo a abrir los ojos para verlo después de tenerlos cerrados por el dolor.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir por la falta de aire.

"Cuando tú y tus amigos despierten se irán y no volverán a este bosque ¿Me has entendido?" Aclaro fríamente Arthur y Blaziken solo asintió con la cabeza "Si algún día los vuelvo a ver aquí, les prometo que no seré tan condescendiente como ahora" Fue lo ultimo que dijo Arthur antes de arrojar a Blaziken al suelo después que este se desmallara por la falta de oxigeno.

Hecho esto, Arthur desvió su mirada buscando a Mary quien aun tenia señas de las lagrimas en sus ojos, al verla corrió hasta llegar con ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Arthur disminuyo la velocidad y se acerco lentamente hasta su amiga. Mary lo vio directamente a los ojos, ya no brillaban con furia y odio, en cambio había en ellos una gran preocupación. Al ver esto, todo lo que Arthur estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de protegerla, lo preocupado que estaba por ella, Mary no lo resistió mas, se lanzo en los brazos de su amigo, de aquel amigo que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su promesa.

"Lo siento, lo siento… si no te hubiera desobedecido…todo ha sido mi culpa…" Mary había recostado su frente en el pecho de Arthur y dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran abiertamente mientras se desahogaba.

"Por favor, perdóname…" La joven Kirlia siguió llorando asta que sintió un firme abrazo de Arthur. Los brazos de su amigo la rodearon completamente dándole una fuerte sensación de seguridad, pero no solo eso, le transmitía tal tranquilidad y paz como nunca había sentido antes.

"Nada de esto es tú culpa" La voz de Arthur era dulce y tranquilizadora "Ya todo acabo" Las lagrimas de Mary comenzaron a cesar.

Mary comenzó a acomodarse en el firme abrazo recostando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del guerrero. Ella no quería que la soltara, quería permanecer siempre en sus brazos, él la protegería de todo como lo había prometido. Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento ardía en el pecho de la Kirlia, ya no era solo seguridad o tranquilidad, había algo mas, lo podía sentir, su corazón se lo decía. Levanto lentamente la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con Arthur, quien la miraba con cariño. El recostó su frente sobre la de ella, lo que la hizo ruborizar, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, cada vez estaban mas cerca, Mary comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, podía sentir su respiración chocando contra la de él, cada vez mas cerca…

"Amigos, lamento ser yo quien ahora arruine su "Momento Romántico" pero… ¡ESTAS QUEMADURAS ME ESTÁN MATANDO!"

"¡Lucas!" Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, se habían olvidado por completo de Lucas, se sentían muy avergonzados por ello, así que rompieron el abrazo y corrieron hasta él para ver que tan malo era su estado.

"Mary quédate con él, volveré en un minuto" Arthur le pidió a su amiga quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Arthur corrió para buscar el lugar donde habían caído las bayas, tomo la mochila del suelo y comenzó a poner dentro todas las bayas que podía mientras buscaba una en particular "(Aquí esta)" se dijo a si mismo al encontrar una Baya Safre, rápidamente se tele-transporto al lado de sus amigos y puso la baya en las manos de Lucas "Ten, al menos esto calmara el dolor" Su amigo le obedeció y comenzó a comerse la baya.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Pregunto Mary.

"No se… no podemos llevarlo a un Centro Pokemon sin un entrenador que nos acompañe, además, la ciudad mas cercana esta muy lejos de este lugar" Contesto Arthur.

"No te preocupes, se me ha ocurrido algo, Ana nos enseño a mí mamá y a mi a usar las hiervas medicinales y mi mamá siempre guarda muchas en casa" Dijo Mary con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de que al menos podía ayudar a sus amigos a curara sus heridas.

"No… cualquier cosa menos esas hiervas amargas… Arthur vamos al centro pokemon… a cualquiera de ellos" Lucas protestaba, pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía prestarle atención.

"¡¿En serio?! Mary eso es fantástico, volvamos lo antes posible" Dicho esto Arthur se puso la chila y con su brazo derecho coloco a Lucas en su hombro con cuidado, y con el otro tomo a Mary teniendo cuidado con sus cuchillas para no lastimarlos.

Antes de irse, Mary comenzó a ver a Blaziken y al resto de su pandilla, no se levantaban, y un pensamiento escalofriante paso por su mente.

"Descuida, solo están inconscientes… pero tardaran mucho en despertar…" Mary vio los ojos de Arthur después de que él dijera esto, estaban serios y no los apartaba de Blaziken.

Mary, al verlo, tomo la mano de Arthur para tranquilizarlo, en cierto modo no quería volver a verlo lleno de odio y furia. Sin embargo, le tranquilizaba saber que Arthur no les quito la vida aun cuando tal vez se lo merecieran, simplemente no podía hacerse la idea de ver a su amigo haciendo tal cosa.

Arthur agradeció el gesto de Mary, cambio su mirada seria y dio una sonrisa a su amiga para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Luego salto a un árbol y comenzó a saltar de uno a otro intentando no dañar a Lucas mientras lo hacia. De esta forma los tres se pusieron en marcha.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL Guerrero Interior**

**Capitulo VI (Final)**

**Despejando Dudas**

La madre de Mary estaba preocupada por su hija y sus amigos, se habían marchado hace ya mucho tiempo, pero de pronto sintió como algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, casi grito al ver como de un árbol salto un extraño pokemon con cuchillas en los brazos, si no hubiera sido porque vio a Mary en los brazos de ese pokemon tal vez se hubiera desmallado de la impresión, sin embargo, algo familiar la hizo estudiar mas detalladamente a ese raro ser. "¡Arthur!... pe-pero como…"

"Lo siento señora, se que hay mucho que explicar, pero Lucas esta mal herido y necesitamos su ayuda" Arthur la interrumpió mostrando a Lucas que aun estaba en su hombro derecho. Al verlo, la madre de Mary les dijo que la siguieran.

"Recuéstalo ahí" La madre de Mary le señalo a Arthur una improvisada cama hecha de hojas que la Gardevoir reunió a los pies de un gran árbol usando Psíquico. "Mary, ven y ayúdame" Mary y su madre se fueron por corto tiempo y regresaron con una gran cantidad de hierbas. La Gardevoir comenzó a machacar la mayoría de las hierbas sobre una piedra hasta formar una especie de crema de color verde, luego tomo las hierbas sobrantes y se las dio a Lucas para que comiera, pero el Lucario se rehusaba por el sabor amargo de estas. Al ver la falta de cooperación, la madre de Mary le dirigió una intimidante mirada con sus ojos rojos lo cual lo hizo comer toda la hierba que le dieron.

"(¿Por qué todos en este lugar tienen que tener los ojos rojos?)" Se preguntaba Lucas mientras intentaba tragar la amarga hierba.

Cuando Lucas termino de comer, la madre de Mary tomo la extraña crema verde y comenzó a untarla sobre el Lucario, sin embargo, el pokemon aura no le facilitaba la tarea…

"¡No por favor, eso arde!" Suplicaba el pokemon al sentir la crema sobre su piel.

"¡No te portes como un bebe!... Esto te curara de las quemaduras" Contesto un poco enojada la Gardevoir.

"(… Soportaste un intenso ataque de Lanza Llamas sin siquiera gruñir, y ahora estas armando un gran alboroto por una simple crema…)" Decía en su mente Arthur al ver la forma de actuar de su amigo, en cuanto a Mary, se podía decir que pensaba algo similar…

"Mary atiende a Arthur, yo me encargare de Lucas" dijo la Gardevoir al ver que Arthur parecía herido también, su hija solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No se preocupen por mi, mis heridas cerraron al evolucionar, solo necesito descansar un poco" Les dijo Arthur, él se sentía muy bien desde que evoluciono, además, le preocupaba mucho Lucas, el Lucario era el que mas necesitaba ayuda.

"Si tu lo dices…" Le contesto un poco escéptica la Gardevoir, pero decidió creerle "Entonces ¿Podrían ir a buscar un poco mas de hierbas para Lucas?

"¡Que!... No, no comeré ni un bocado más de esa amarga hierb… ¡AHHHH!" Lucas no pudo terminar de hablar, la madre de Mary lo hizo callar untándole más crema sobre las quemaduras.

"Vayan, yo me ocupare de este quejumbroso" Arthur y Mary asintieron "Oh, y ¡No intenten perderse en el camino!" Dijo nuevamente la Gardevoir mientras miraba desconfiadamente a ambos.

"¡MAMÁ!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Mary, pero tanto ella como Arthur tenían sus caras totalmente rojas.

La Gardevoir podía sentir el claro aumento del afecto que ambos tenían, por lo que aun los miraba con desconfianza mientras ambos se alejaban, en cierto modo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarlos solos, Lucas en cambio dejo escapar una pequeña risa… sin embargo, la madre de Mary lo hizo callar nuevamente con el mismo método que uso anteriormente.

* * *

El recorrido para llegar a donde crecían las hierbas no fue nada agradable para Arthur y Mary. La nueva apariencia de Arthur atraía la mirada de todos en el clan, lo cual los hizo sentir muy incómodos. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las hierbas ambos agradecieron que no hubiera casi nadie del clan cerca, claro con excepción de un pequeño Ralts que parecía esperarlos.

El pequeño comenzó a caminar tímidamente hacia ellos "He-hermanita ¿Q-quien es él?" tartamudeo el pequeño mientras miraba con algo de temor al raro pokemon que acompañaba a su hermana.

Arthur levanto su mano he hizo una caricia sobre la cabeza del pequeño para tranquilizarlo "¿Qué, no me reconoces?" Le dijo el pokemon cuchilla con un una sonrisa.

"¡Arthur! ¿Eres tú? No se que te paso, pero te ves ¡Genial!" Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír ante el rápido cambio de humor del pequeño.

"Veo que te sientes mejor hermanito" Dijo Mary con algo de humor"Pero dime ¿Por qué no estabas con mamá cuando llegamos?"

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir el pequeño mientras admiraba las nuevas cuchillas de Arthur "Mamá se sentía preocupada por que no llegaban, así que se fue a esperarlos, yo intente convérsela de que tu estabas bien, pero no quiso oírme, así que me fui a jugar con los otros Ralts. Poco después me dijeron que habías vuelto acompañada de un raro pokemon y que Lucas estaba lastimado, por lo que vine aquí sabiendo que vendrían a buscar las hierbas para curar a Lucas"

"Entiendo…"Dijo Mary, sorprendida ante la respuesta de su hermano"¿Pero, como sabias que yo estaba bien?"

"Eso no era tan difícil de saber" Dijo el pequeño Ralts como si fuera algo obvio "Estabas con Arthur, yo sabia que él te quiere mucho como para dejar que algo malo te pase" Arthur y Mary se vieron el uno al otro por unos instantes, ambos tenían un fuerte rubor en sus rostros.

"…Dije algo malo" El pequeño se sentía confuso ante la reacción de su hermana y Arthur "Pensé que ustedes eran novi…" Rápidamente, Mary tomó a su hermano, y con sus manos le tapo la boca, dejando al pequeño más confuso. El era un Ralts, podía sentir claramente los fuertes sentimientos que su hermana y Arthur compartían, por lo que siempre creyó que ellos eran más que solo amigos.

"A-Arthur, no crees que ya es hora de volver, mi mamá nos esta esperando" Dijo Mary mientras aun tapaba la boca de su hermano, Arthur solo asintió mientras cortaba unas hierbas que Mary le señalo.

* * *

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Dijo la Gardevoir al ver llegar a su hija y Arthur. Ella los seguía viendo con desconfianza asta que Mary le mostro al pequeño Ralts que los acompañaba, el cual corrió a abrazar a su madre.

Lucas se encontraba aparentemente dormido, siendo solo una pobre escusa para no comer más hierba…

"Gracias por toda su ayuda señora… creo que me iré a descansar un poco también" dijo Arthur mientras miraba a su aparentemente dormido amigo"Con su permiso…"

"¿Qué?... ¡Espera!" Mary intento detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo con cuidado, ella tenia la esperanza que él le contara todo sobre la extraña evolución.

"Mary… se que tienes muchas dudas, pero creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para que Lucas me ayude a explicar" Pero Mary aun se rehusaba a soltarlo.

"Hija, debes dejarlo descansar… además, se que tu también estas cansada. Es mejor que esperes asta mañana…" Hablo en esta ocasión su madre, convenciéndola de soltar el brazo de Arthur.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mary fue a buscar a su amigo muy temprano por la mañana para poder despejar sus dudas, tenia tanta curiosidad que ni siquiera se preocupo por comer algo, sino que solo se llevo con ella algunas bayas.

Arthur aun estaba dormido cuando Mary llego al árbol donde él vivía, por lo que la joven Kirlia le lanzo una baya de las que llevaba para despertarlo.

"Arthur, Lucas ya se siente mejor y tú me prometiste que me contarías todo acerca de tú nueva apariencia" Mary estaba impaciente por despejar sus dudas por lo que Arthur decidió no discutir con ella.

Lucas se había quedado con la familia de Mary para que la madre de ella pudiera atenderlo mejor. Cuando Arthur y Mary llegaron, encontraron a Lucas aun recostado en la cama de hojas agradecido que al menos ya no le daban hierbas amargas sino Bayas Safre para aliviar las quemaduras.

"Veo que té sientes mejor" Le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa a su amigo. Lucas desvió la mirada de las bayas para ver a sus amigos.

"¡Bien, ahora que estamos los tres, pueden comenzar a explicar!" Mary no dejo que Lucas devolviera el saludo, la curiosidad que sentía era demasiada.

"(Esta Kirlia es de verdad impaciente…)" Pensó Lucas, "Esta bien… ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo es posible que Arthur tenga esa apariencia? Nunca he visto que un Kirlia evolucione de esa forma, incluso los machos solo pueden evolucionar en Gardevoir" Pregunto Mary rápidamente.

"Bien… "Comenzó Lucas "Creo que recuerdas que yo y Arthur somos de otra región muy lejos de esta" Mary asintió con la cabeza recordando que ya se lo habían contado al conocerse.

"En esa región existen unas piedras especiales llamadas Piedras Alba que permiten que los Kirlias macho tengan una evolución diferente" Prosigo con la explicación Arthur. Dicho esto Mary recordó la extraña piedra que Lucas le lanzo a su amigo en medio de la pelea.

"Cuando Arthur tomo la piedra esta le permitió evolucionar en Gallade" Lucas completo la explicación para Mary.

"Conque Gallade… Es impresionante, te vez muy bien así Arthur" Dijo Mary con una sonrisa, su amigo le agradeció el cumplido con otra sonrisa, él se sentía muy bien con su nueva apariencia, ya no tendría que preocuparse de verse obligado a evolucionar en un Gardevoir.

"Ahora es mi turno de preguntar Lucas" Arthur tenia sus propias dudas "¿De donde sacaste la piedra? Estas son únicas de Sinnoh y no existen en esta región" Lucas comenzó a sonreír ante la pregunta de su amigo, se le había olvidado explicar esa parte.

"Eso es fácil de explicar" Comenzó Lucas, "¿Recuerdas la ultima visita de Antonio, cuando nos dio la mochila?" Arthur asintió con la cabeza "Pues él me la dio, al parecer paso mucho tiempo buscándola con la ayuda de sus padres y otros de sus familiares y amigos en Sinnoh. Al dármela me pidió que te la diera en una ocasión especial… Quería dártela como un regalo cuando al fin te le declararas a Mary… pero con lo que paso ayer…"La explicación de Lucas despejo las dudas de Arthur.

"Arthur, Lucas…" La voz de Mary hizo que ambos se dieran la vuelta para ver a la sonrojada Kirlia que los llamaba.

"¿Te Preocupa algo Mary?" Le pregunto Arthur.

"Es que… con todo lo que paso me olvide de darles las gracias a ambos por salvarme ayer" Dijo Mary al recordar que no les había agradecido y se sentía muy mal por ello.

"No es nada, además no fuimos solo nosotros… Tú me ayudaste en la pelea…" Dijo Arthur ocultando un poco de rubor.

"¿Cómo…?" Mary se sentía confusa, ella no había ayudado en nada, en cambio casi arruino todo al desobedecer a Arthur.

"Permíteme explicar" Dijo Lucas al ver la expresión de Mary. "Los Gallades son muy conocidos en Sinnoh por darlo todo por proteger a aquellos que son "importantes" para ellos. Arthur siempre a tenido el corazón de un Gallade, y verte a ti en peligro lo obligo a ir mas haya de sus capacidades con tal de protegerte, en otras palabras, desde el inicio de la pelea tú fuiste su motivación para hacerlo lo mejor posible "Con esta explicación Mary se ruborizo y dirigió su vista para ver a Arthur quien intentaba ocultar su propio rubor viendo asía otro lado.

"Arthur, el anciano quiere hablar con tigo, se siente intrigado por tú extraña evolución, y quiere que le expliques que fue lo que paso ayer…" La voz de la madre de Mary quien estaba acompañada por el pequeño Ralts desvió la vista de todos. "Oh… perdón… ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?" Pregunto la Gardevoir al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella.

"No… enseguida iré con el anciano y le explicare todo" Dijo Arthur mientras volvía a su color natural. "Volveré en cuanto termine" Le dijo a Lucas y Mary que solo asintieron.

* * *

"¿Y bien…?" Lucas llamo a Mary quien despedía con un saludo de su mano a Arthur y a su madre y Hermano quienes ya estaban a una distancia en la que no los podían oír.

Mary sentía que otra broma de Lucas se aproximaba, sin embargo, la seriedad en la voz de él le llamo la atención.

"¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes por él?" Mary simplemente bajo la mirada intentando no ver a los ojos a Lucas "No me digas que después de todo lo que ha pasado aun no le has dicho nada…" Lucas mantuvo la seriedad en su voz. "Si no le dices ahora lo que sientes por él alguien se te adelantara… no es bueno que esperes demasiado".

"Creo que tienes razón… "Comenzó a decir Mary, sonrojándose mientras recordaba lo que ella y Arthur estuvieron a punto de hacer en el bosque después de la pelea "no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por él…".

"Esta bien, pero ahórrate la palabrería" Mary comenzó a ver a Lucas con mucho enojo por haberla interrumpido. "Oye no me mires así…" dijo Lucas un poco intimidado "Debes decirle todo eso a él, no a mí, Además…" El Lucario comenzó a señalar hacia donde Arthur "No era mentira lo que te dije sobre que: Debes Darte Prisa".

Mary dirigió su vista a donde Lucas señalaba, su rubor termino y dio paso al enojo, vio como muchas Kirlias e incluso las Gardevoirs jóvenes y mayores le guiñaban los ojos a Arthur, pero lo que la hizo estallar en celos fue cuando vio como una de las Gardevoir le coqueteo pasando uno de sus tres dedos en la cuchilla izquierda de Arthur mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La enfurecida y celosa Kirlia corrió hasta ponerse al lado con Arthur tomándole del brazo y dirigiendo miradas asesinas a todas las otras Kirlias y Gardevoir para que se alejaran.

"¡Nunca pensé que Mary pudiera correr tan rápido...!" Dijo Lucas asombrado ante la reacción de su amiga."Al menos todo a terminado bien" Ahora una sonrisa figuraba en su rostro mientras tomaba otra Baya Safre "Tengo mucho que contarle al maestro Antonio en su próxima visita"

* * *

**Nota del Autor: Este ha sido el último capitulo, fue muy divertido escribir esta historia, y ahora me topo con al gran dilema: ¿ahora con cual otra empiezo?**

**Por ultimo solo me queda dar los agradecimientos:**

**KatyRose:** Fuiste la primera en comentar mi historia, y en cierto modo me diste la idea de dividirla en capítulos, gracias.

**BlackAuraWolf:** Tu comentario me levanto mucho el animo, tus palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien, gracias.

**Guest:** Gracias, aun cuando era corto, tu comentario me hizo sentir bien al saber que te había gustado mi historia.

**Reyas **(no se si eras el mismo…): Me levanto el animo saber que te gustaron los capítulos, gracias.

**También les doy gracias a todos aquellos que aunque no dejaron sus comentarios, siguieron mi historia asta el final. **

**Espero mejorar en mis próximos trabajos, algún día tal vez pueda ser capaz de escribir una historia mejor y con más capítulos…**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**J. Nagera **(Escritor de Chrono Trigger La novela): Su consejo fue el que me convenció de dividir mi historia original (que era de un capitulo) en capítulos más cortos. Así que no tengo mas que decir Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor: Este es un pequeño epilogo que pensé para la historia, además, marca también el comienzo de una nueva historia que espero escribir algún día. Sin embargo, este epilogo podría cambiar… Debido a razones personales no pude dedicarle el tiempo que hubiera querido, por lo que estoy abierto a cualquier observación o critica para saber que cambiar.**

**Algunos datos a tomar en cuenta: El epilogo tiene lugar algunos años después de los sucesos relatados en el capitulo anterior y si necesitan alguna referencia mas sobre los personajes que se mencionan, pueden encontrar mas información sobre ellos en el capitulo uno donde se narra la historia de Arthur y Lucas.**

* * *

**El Guerrero Interior  
**

**Epilogo**

"¡Al fin!" Las palabras provenían de un hombre joven de cabello negro que vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca además de cargar una mochila verde con el logo de Devon S.A."Ya estamos cerca" Continuo diciendo a nadie en especial mientras caminaba por un espeso bosque intentando apartar la maleza para abrir una especie de camino. "A pasado mucho desde la ultima vez…"

"Antonio… ¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio?" Ahora una voz femenina lo llamaba a sus espaldas, él se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer castaña de su misma edad que intentaba seguirle el paso, pero se movía con dificultad mientras tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de entre unos cuatro o cinco años. La mujer vestía una blusa rosada sin mangas y unos shorts azules; el niño que tenia el cabello negro llevaba un conjunto de camisa roja y unos jeans negros.

Antonio, rápidamente camino hasta ellos y tomo de la mano al pequeño para ayudar en el avance. "Lo siento mucho… es que estoy un poco impaciente y…" Antonio quiso continuar con su disculpa hasta que sintió como un dedo en su boca le impidió continuar, dirigió su vista para ver a su compañera quien lo miraba con una sonrisa relajada.

"No tienes porque disculparte" Comenzó la mujer. "Además, yo también estoy impaciente… han pasado más de cinco años…" Continuo mientras apartaba su dedo de la boca de Antonio para dejarlo hablar.

"Gracias Ana" Le dijo Antonio a su compañera. "No se que es lo que haría sin ti" Ana simplemente le dio una tierna sonrisa como agradecimiento ante sus palabras antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

Antonio aminoro el paso para que Ana y el pequeño no tuvieran problemas. La caminata era agradable, tanto Antonio como Ana miraban con fascinación todo a su alrededor, pareciera como si ese lugar les trajera muchos recuerdos he intentaban aprovechar cada minuto.

"Mamá, papá ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto inocentemente el infante.

"Para visitar a unos viejos amigos" le respondió tranquilamente su padre mientras le hacia una caricia en su cabeza.

El pequeño disfruto de la caricia de su padre antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente, aun cuando se sintiera un poco cansado, tenia curiosidad de saber quienes eran esos amigos de los cuales su papá le hablo, eso le motivaba a seguir caminando.

Los tres continuaron caminando asta que los padres del pequeño se detuvieron, una sonrisa figuraba en el rostro de ambos, por lo que el infante miro hacia adelante para ver que era lo que sus padres miraban.

"Mamá ¿Quiénes son?" Dijo el pequeño mientras se ocultaba tras su madre. Delante de ellos habían aparecido tres figuras que el pequeño identifico que eran pokemon, solo pudo reconocer uno de ellos, una Gardevoir, esto fue gracias a un libro de dibujos con pokemon de Hoenn que sus padres le habían regalado, los otros dos nunca los había visto por lo que se asusto. Uno de esos dos pokemon era un lobuno de color azul oscuro con picos en sus manos y pecho, además, caminaba erguido como un humano, el otro tenía cierto parecido con la Gardevoir pero su apariencia era mucho más varonil, sus piernas eran fuertes y en sus brazos poseía cuchillas, además este último estaba en medio de los tres.

"Son los amigos de los cuales te hablamos" le contesto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero el pequeño aun continuaba atrás de ella, escondiéndose.

"Es bueno verlos otra vez" Les dijo Antonio a los pokemon con una sonrisa, estos esbozaron una gran sonrisa en respuesta y se acercaron un poco.

" **(Lo mismo pensamos nosotros)" **Una extraña voz masculina sonó en la mente de los humanos, pero Antonio y Ana sonreían como si nada raro pasara, el pequeño en cambio, miraba de un lado a otro intentando buscar la fuente de esa voz que acababa de escuchar dentro de su cabeza, lo que él no había notado era que los ojos del pokemon con cuchillas estaban brillando.

"**(Los extrañábamos mucho)"** Los ojos de la Gardevoir brillaban y ahora era una voz femenina la que los humanos escucharon en sus mentes.

El pokemon de color azul oscuro cerró sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en su pecho **"(Aunque tardaron mucho en llegar...)"** La voz era masculina y sonaba con tono de broma, sin embargo, no era la misma voz del principio, lo que daba un total de tres voces diferentes.

El pequeño no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, sus padres estaban calmados y no dejaban de sonreír, pronto empezaron una conversación con esos pokemon. Poco a poco, el infante comenzó a sentirse mas cómodo con la presencia de los peculiares amigos de sus padres, incluso los miraba con fascinación en lugar de temor.

El pokemon cuchilla noto las miradas del pequeño y le sonrió antes que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar. **"(Maestro, aun no nos a dicho el nombre del pequeño)"**

"Lo siento… Creo que olvide mencionarlo al inicio" Dicho esto, Antonio apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hijo, "Su nombre es Dante, y tiene cuatro años recién cumplidos este día" Dijo con algo de orgullo.

Los tres pokemon comenzaron a verse entre ellos mientras hablaban algo que solo ellos podían entender, esto hizo que los humanos se sintieran curiosos por saber lo que decían, lo que más les llamo la atención fue cuando la Gardevoir y el pokemon cuchilla se tomaron de las manos por un tiempo largo.

"Arthur ¿Qué es lo que están planeando ustedes?" Antonio pregunto curioso al pokemon con cuchillas que lideraba a los tres.

Sin embargo, los pokemon que estaban tomados de las manos, simplemente centraron su mirada en el pequeño Dante mientras le sonreían, esto hizo que el infante se acercara un poco a ellos, curioso del porque le sonreían tanto. De pronto los ojos de ambos pokemon comenzaron a brillar de manera intensa y un Huevo de color verde muy claro y parches de un color verde oscuro se levanto de entre unos arbustos y comenzó a levitar asta los dos pokemon, estos lo tomaron y lo abrazaron con ternura.

"Eso es… Arthur no me digas que están planeando hacer lo que creo…" La única respuesta que Antonio recibió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de los dos pokemon.

El Huevo levito asta estar frente al pequeño Dante, el infante no dudo en tomarlo y abrazarlo con gran felicidad, era como si le estuvieran dando el mejor regalo que jamás hubiera recibido.

Ana observaba todo con detenimiento antes de comenzar a hablar "¿Mary, enserio estas de acuerdo con esto…?" La pregunta fue para la Gardevoir quien asintió con la cabeza antes que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

"**(Yo estaré tranquila sabiendo que él crecerá al lado de un futuro buen entrenador con el cual pueda desarrollarse plenamente como lo hizo Arthur cuando viajaba con Antonio)"** Contesto la pokemon psíquica mientras aun tomaba de la mano al pokemon cuchilla, ambos estaban completamente seguros de lo que hacían con el futuro de su hijo.

"Lucas ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?" Pregunto Antonio al lobuno azul quien solo negó con su cabeza mientras llevaba su mano derecha al pecho y cerraba sus ojos.

"**(Mary sabe usar Premonición, por lo que pudo prever sobre su visita… Ellos dos planeaban hacer esto desde un principio y no creo que puedan convencerlos de lo contrario)"** Contesto el lobuno.

"Pero… aun así ¿No creen que es demasiado pronto?" Pregunto Antonio a la pareja, ambos pokemon le sonrieron ante la pregunta.

"**(Maestro, de esta forma ambos crecerán juntos y podrán formar un vinculo tan fuerte que les permitirá superar cualquier reto que se encuentren en el camino)" **Contesto Arthur.

Con estas palabras Antonio centro la vista en su hijo. El pequeño aun abrazaba con gran felicidad el Huevo. Esa felicidad que miraba en el rostro de su hijo lo hizo recordar la alegría que él mismo sintió cuando se reunió por primera vez con Arthur y Lucas al inicio de su viaje ya hace mucho tiempo, recordaba como no podía contener la emoción que sentía, lo feliz que estaba cuando sus padres lo reunieron con esos dos pokemon que llegaron a convertirse no solo en sus leales compañeros, sino en sus amigos, con los cuales compartió todo tipo de experiencias incluso después de terminado su viaje. Estos recuerdos lo hicieron comprender….

Dante no solo estaba abrazando el Huevo del que sería su futuro compañero… el pequeño tenia entre sus brazos el Huevo del que seguramente se convertirá en uno de sus mejores amigos…

"Ustedes ganan, si esto es lo que ustedes quieren… lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es prometer que cuidaremos bien de él" Dijo finalmente Antonio "Y cuando llegue el día, los dos comenzaran su viaje".

Ana decidió confiar en el criterio de Antonio, pero aun así, seguía creyendo que Arthur y Mary no debían separarse de su hijo tan rápido, sin embargo, tenia que apoyar la decisión de sus amigos "Pueden confiar en nosotros, lo cuidaremos lo mejor posible"

Arthur y Mary agradecieron la comprensión de sus amigos, Lucas en cambio rio un poco como si él ya hubiera sabido que eso pasaría.

El pokemon cuchilla dio un paso adelante, soltando el brazo de su compañera. Antonio noto lo que Arthur estaba haciendo, el pokemon centro su mirada en Dante y el Huevo antes de transmitir su mensaje…

"**(Algún día ellos alcanzaran el sueño que nosotros no pudimos…)"**

* * *

**Para terminar solo quiero dar las gracias a InuFaiya quien me ayudo a tomar la decisión de escribir este epilogo**

**No se que tan bien me quedo por la falta de tiempo, pero espero lo hayas disfrutado…**


End file.
